truths revealed
by SexisLiasonRealLuckylover
Summary: Alexis thinks she has seen the last of Port Charles but an incident forces her back 17 years later. Will she finally reveal her secret? What will be the reaction of the only one who matters?
1. The present forces us to face the past

Bobbie Spencer ran to the phone but it felt like she was barely moving. She loved this job when babies were born or when she was able to assist a doctor in bringing a man back from the brink of death. However, she did not feel that way right now, not today. Today she hated this fucking job. Sixty seconds later she reached the phone but it felt like sixty years. She had been through hell both personally and professionally since she had assumed head nursing duties when Audrey Hardy had retired seventeen years ago.

There had been a long list of failed relationships. Her daughter had taken off to parts unknown with her two grandsons not for any desire of safety like Bobbie always expected would happen but because she thought that leaving would cause her recently estranged husband to scour the globe looking for her but for once Sonny did not fall for Carly's schemes. Jason washed his hands of her as well. They were tired of the drama and danger both caused by the mob and Carly.

Five years ago he and Jason, had made a deal with The Five Families and gotten out of the mob. They mended fences with her brother Luke and opened a café that was adjoined to Luke's club. Sonny was head chef and Jason was manager and did the bookkeeping. It wasn't as satisfying for him as it was for Sonny. He remembered that Taggert had once told him when he'd been looking for Elizabeth that he'd have made a good cop if things had been different. So as a side business he had became a PI specializing in cases of missing kids that parents were not happy with the cops' progress.

Bobbie picked up the phone. She held her breath and dialed the number Johnny had given her when he brought in the raven locked girl Bobbie had watched fight for her life from the moment she was born. She had seen her just last month and that baby girl was now a strong, vibrant, and beautiful young woman. So much like her mother. But today the young woman was bruised and broken. She dialed the number and waited.

Two rings later and a young man answered. "Davis and associates Manhattan legal aid."

Bobbie swallowed a sob. "Alexis Davis, please."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Bobbie Spencer, its personal and important." There was a moment of silence and the next voice she heard was one she knew well.

"Hi Bobbie what's up?"

"Alexis, hi. Look I'm sorry about this but I'm at GH its Kristina."

"**_GH Kristina." _**

Alexis felt the room begin to spin. She never thought she'd hear that phrase again nor did she think it would strike such fear in her heart. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate and she forced herself to count to ten slowly to get herself under control. "What happened?" she finally heard herself ask.

Bobbie sighed, "I don't know all the details I just know that Johnny and Zander found her in the park. Chris Ramsey did a visual examination and thinks her wrist is broken as well as a few ribs and some cuts and bruises but we won't really know until we do X-rays which we can't do without your consent because she's a minor. She..."

"Fine do whatever you need to do," Alexis interrupted. "I'll leave the city now. I should be to you in less than ninety minutes if the traffic goddess is with me. Please ask the guys to stay with her until I get there."

"Alexis they would not leave her side even if I ordered them to."

"True True." Alexis half-smiled because she knew her daughter was in the safest care she could be in other than her own. Suddenly panic seized her again. "Bobbie wait, you said she was attacked in the park. They didn't. She wasn't. Oh God."

Alexis was rambling but Bobbie did not need her to be coherent to understand. The same thought had occurred to her when the two men brought in the young woman. Alexis was worried that Kristina had suffered the same fate that had befallen both Laura and Elizabeth in the same park. She was quick to reassure the nervous mother.

"No, Alexis this appears to be just a really rough mugging."

Alexis exhaled, "Thank you." She said into the phone but she was looking heavenward. A thought crossed her mind. She spoke again. "Did anyone call Sonny?"

Confusion evident in her voice, Bobbie replied "He isn't called Sonny anymore but no one called Michael why would they?"

Alexis cleared her throat to cover. "Oh no reason. I don't know what I was thinking. I just figured since Johnny was one of the ones who found her he'd have called his boss for advice."

"Alexis I know you've been gone a long time but I would have thought somebody around here would have kept you up on the events around here. Johnny hasn't work for Michael since shortly after you left."

"I had no idea. Bobbie please watch out for my baby. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Alexis hung up the phone. Her mind was spinning. She was trying to process everything Bobbie told her. Kristina had been mugged in a town Alexis hadn't stepped foot in for sixteen years. She had left shortly after regaining custody of Kristina. She had tried to get Ned to relinquish his parental rights but he had refused so she had been forced to subject Krissy to a confidential DNA test to get Ned removed from Kristina's life.

Luckily for all of them Sonny had had his hands to full with trying to keep Carly safe until the baby was born, being haunted by visions of his former wife and trying to save Nikolas from both Alcazar and Lydia at the same time to realize that Ned had been proven not to be Krissy's father. She had taken Kristina and moved to Manhattan. She didn't want to be to far from Nikolas or Stefan but she didn't want to take the chance of running into Sonny or Carly at the park when the resemblance to her father started to show in their daughter's face. Alexis had left town the day she had Ned legally removed as father and had not looked back.

She had remained close friends with Luke who would come to visit her and Krissy whenever he was bitten by a case of wanderlust. Johnny was also in her life he came and visited at least five times a year sometimes even taking Krissy to stay with her "Ti Ti Liz." Who Krissy knew as her first Aunt because she had come to stay with Alexis and Kristina when she had finally come to grips with the fact that her vision was not coming back and decided to attend the Manhattan Institute for the Visually Impaired at Jason's suggestion.

It was then that Alexis' secret had been revealed. He had come to drop Elizabeth off, took one look at Kristina in one year-old full dimpled flirt mode and smiled a knowing smile. Alexis nodded and that was that. She had known then that Jason would not say anything but Jason must have thought she had doubts because a week later a bouquet arrived saying simply "unless its an emergency my lips are sealed."

Actually Kristina had spent a great deal of time in PC either with Uncle Nikolas and Auntie Em or Uncle Z and Auntie G. But as Alexis turned everything off in her office she remembered how her gut had told her not to let Kristina go on this trip. She walked to her car remembering the debate she and her daughter had engaged in.

****

"But Mama, you have to let me go. Its Tasha's 15th birthday, I can't miss her quinceanera. She's my best friend. I don't see the big deal. You never had a problem with me going home without you before. Not to mention you promised if I kept my grades up I could go."

Alexis had remembered that promise well. She also remembered being pleasantly surprised when Zander and Gia had decided to name their little one Natasha after her and had also chosen to raise the child in with the Mexican traditions of Gia's natural father's heritage. However, when she had promised that Kristina could attend she had erroneously assumed that her child would be escorted. She had no way of knowing that at the precise week the party was to be held Helena would be released from jail and have Nikolas and Emily up to their eyeballs in legal and illegal maneuvers trying to keep Helena from regaining any of the Cassadine holdings.

"Krissy Port Charles isn't our home. Our home is here in the city and I know you've been to Port Charles plenty of times without me but this time is different no one can pick you up. Its just impossible for me to fathom you taking the train all by yourself." She added to herself you've been there plenty of times but how much longer will the fates smile on me and keep you from accidentally running into you father and him thinking he's looking in a mirror.

Kristina had smiled Sonny's smile. "Ok ladies and gentlemen of the jury let's review the evidence shall we." She mocked doing a perfect impression of her mother during a closing argument. "First, my mother promised me something and then went back on said promise. Second, said mother always taught yours truly to always keep your promises. Third Natasha Smith is my very dearest and truest friend and will never forgive me for missing such a big day hence I will never forgive said mother and finally I kept my end of the bargain to be allowed to attend said event and if the defendant does not let me go she will be in breach of an oral contract." Kristina finished with a flourish and another Corinthos smile.

Alexis was forced to relent. "Those darn dimples get me every time it's a good thing I never let your father's sway me as easily." Alexis remembered seeing the sadness very briefly visit her daughter's eyes just then as she whispered, "tell me about him Mama." She then replied simply that her father was someone her mother had once loved very much but that he had done some terrible things and also reminded her daughter that if her father had known about her he would have loved her very much. Anything else she had wanted to know would have to wait until she turned 18 as they had agreed. Kristina knowing full well that she had just bullied her mother into honoring an agreement said she would wait. Alexis just wondered if what had happened in Port Charles would now making waiting impossible.


	2. Hello, old friend?

He wiped down the counter from the lunch crowd he really wanted to close up for a few hours so he could go create some new items for the menu but out of the corner of his eye he could see Elton was still pretending to nurse a long empty iced tea and staring at him with morbid fascination. He checked his watch it had been 20 minutes since Jason had torn out of there without a word. He wanted to know what was wrong but he knew he no longer had the right to expect answers from his young friend. He knew Jason would tell him when he was ready if Jason thought he should know. He thought Jason kept nothing from him but today's trip through his desk proved him wrong.

He'd gone in the office to find a copy of the receipt from last week's coffee delivery. The punk driving the route today was trying to tell him that they had not paid last week so they owed double. In the center drawer of Jason's desk on top of all the receipts was an open photo album of a young girl. Curious. He took it out and went through it. After examining it he realized that it was the same girl from birth to about 15 in all the pictures. He had never met the girl but felt he knew her. Not just her face but her soul. He had shrugged it off but then just as he put the album away he heard the clank of the café's cowbell, followed by Elizabeth's voice calling him. He had walked into the dining room to meet his friend and came face to face with the young woman from the pictures. Elizabeth tried to make introductions. There was no need he looked at the girl in the flesh and immediately saw her mother. He beamed and offered his hand. "Hello Kristina. Its so nice to finally meet you."

The young woman that should have been his daughter showed no recognition when she spoke but still she smiled. "Thank you sir, how did you know my name?"

Elizabeth may not have been able to see but she could hear the fear in Kristina's voice as well as feel the added pressure the girl had applied to the hand Kristina was guiding her with. She had learned long ago at the institute that if someone was guiding her she should simply take their elbow; but Kristina insisted on holding her hand. She had craved touch since she was a baby. Elizabeth suspected it was caused by the limited amount of time she was held shortly after birth. She could not see Sonny either but knew he had no idea what a precious gift he had been given. It wasn't as if she thought he would get angry if he knew the truth it was that there would be so many questions but he greeted Kristina the way you would greet any child of someone you once loved deeply. The way she greeted Lucky and Alynn's children. She once again become aware of the added pressure from Kristina and spoke. "Its alright sweetie Michael used to be a client of your mother's."

Sonny cleared his throat, "That's right she helped me get custody of my son. We also used to be good friends. Plus you look so much like her I knew right away."

"Really" Krissy smiled. "Mama says I look like my father. The only man she'll ever love."

Sonny's heart broke and he had to excuse himself knowing that Alexis felt that way about Ned after all this time made him want to puke. He said goodbye to the younger women before a derogatory comment about Ned slipped from his lips. That was well over an hour ago. So why could he not get the younger beauty off his mind. He knew the answer it was because he now could freely admit that that he loved her mother and still wished so desperately that they were a family. He had gone to Manhattan many times since she had left but he never made it all the way to the front door. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt but he looked in her window and she seemed as though he had finally found the peace she had so long desired and he knew he owed her to walk away so he did but each time it got harder and harder. The last time he had gone was about 12 years ago and he saw something he never expected. His once faithful bodyguard and still loyal friend had been kneeling in front of the woman that apparently they both loved with a ring box in hand. Sonny had ran away so he wouldn't know what happened but a few days later Johnny returned to PC alone. Sonny had never admitted to anyone that he had been going to Manhattan and Johnny never mentioned his visits.

Just then another woman in his life breezed in from the kitchen bringing him back to the present. "Hey Uncle Mike."

He smiled "hey there beautiful. What'll it be?"

"Coffee and lots of it."

"Tough week at the hallowed halls of Columbia Law?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Sonny laughed, "First Lucky takes over Mac's job and know you're going to law school. What is it? Are you two trying to kill your father?"

Leslie Lu smiled. "No but he puts himself in situations where Lucky is forced to arrest him so often I figure the only way to guarantee that I will still have an inheritance is if I am the one to defend him." They both laughed at the truth of that.

The phone interrupted their laughter and Elton was motioning to his glass. "Lu grab that for me will ya. I gotta go take care of our very own Norm Peterson over there.

"Hello Mr. Herbert," Leslie Lu called as she ran to the phone. She skidded to a stop in front of the phone and took a breath. Then she answered the phone. "Gardenias and Rum Café. How may I help you?"

Alexis was confused for a moment. Why would the emergency number Johnny gave her to reach he or Jason be a café? She cleared her throat. "May I please speak to Mr. Morgan?"

"Just a second" the young woman replied.

Alexis heard the phone be set down and heard the young woman holler. "Uncle Mike someone's looking for Uncle Jase." Then she heard footsteps followed by a man's voice.

"Gardenias and Rum, this is Mike. Jason's not here right now, can I help you?" Sonny heard a gasp and the phone went dead. Sonny did the only thing he could, hung up the phone and dialed Jason.

Jason paced in front of the room where they had put Kristina. Chris Ramsey was being a dick. He had kicked Jason, Zander, Nikolas, and Johnny out of the room and wouldn't tell them anything. Nikolas had ranted and raved about he was the girl's cousin to no avail. Chris had refused to tell them anything until Alexis arrived. Finally, Elizabeth and Emily were able to drag Nik to the cafeteria for coffee but Johnny remained steadfast in front of Kristina's door like the sentry he used to be. Zander stood next to him. Not even the tears of his daughter Tasha could pull him away. He knew Alexis wanted him close to her daughter so there he remained. Johnny motioned to Jason.

"What's up?" Jason asked noticing the angry way Johnny was eyeing Dr. Ramsey.

"I think we could take the scrawny punk. You up for it?" Johnny replied.

Jason smiled he shared Johnny's frustration but he knew finally that violence did not solve anything. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down tiger. He's just doing his job. Lex will be here soon and we'll know what's going on."

"I know" Johnny sighed. "You're right but still its times like these I wish we still carried guns. Jason's cell phone chirped just as Emily, Nikolas, and Elizabeth came back into the waiting room. Jason melted seeing Elizabeth. He longed for the days where they could speak volumes with just a glance. He loved her he was ready to say it now but now was not the time. His cell chirped again before he could speak to tell her he was there.

Emily did it for him. "Hey Liz big brother at 12 o'clock. Even though she couldn't see him her face lit up and she reached out to touch his face. He for once was glad she could not see the anger in his eyes when he saw the hand shaped bruise on her cheek. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Sweetie I need to take this. I'll be right back. Are you ok?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am sure it looks worse than it is. I just feel so awful. I feel like I should have done something or if I could see I could tell you who did this."

Jason hugged her to him as tears streaked her cheeks. His cell chirped again. "This isn't your fault. Damnit its Sonny this the third time he has called in like 10 minutes. Would it do any good to ask you to let Nik take you home?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm gonna find my cane, get some ice from Bobbie, and head to the chapel."

"I'll come get you as soon as we know anything." Elizabeth nodded and Emily came to help her to her cane. As soon as they were gone Jason answered his phone. "Yeah Sonny?"... Well did Lu recognize the voice?"... "How long ago?" well if she calls again give her my cell number. Look I gotta go I'm at GH. Elizabeth got roughed up a little." Jason replied not lying but leaving out the most important part. Just as he clicked his phone off the elevator doors opened and his former lawyer stepped out and ran straight to Johnny.

"How's my baby?" Alexis replied.

"We don't know Lex," Johnny scowled. "Dr. Dipshit in there won't tell us anything because we're not family." He finished punching the wall. Alexis hugged Johnny and then Zander, Nikolas, and Emily. Then she spun around to Jason and hugged him tightly.

As they were hugging, he whispered. "I am so sorry. Elizabeth's just beside herself."

She leaned into him and whispered. "I hold no one responsible but myself. But I need you to do me a favor. Was that Sonny you were talking to?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him anything." Jason promised.

"I NEED you to get him here."

"Ok. Done. Are you going to tell him?"

"Jason I don't even know how I am still standing let alone whether I am ready to divulge the biggest secret of my life. I just know I need my baby's father here. Whether he knows he's her father or not." Alexis said in one breath. With that she left Jason speechless. Ready to throttle Chris Ramsey if he didn't tell him what was wrong with her daughter.

Jason turned to Kristina's sentries. Johnny please get Alexis some decent coffee there should be some at the newsstand down in front of the building. Zander I know you still hate doing me favors but its for Alexis. You used to eat at Kelly's with her all the time please go there and get something she'll eat and..."

"I know" Zander interrupted. "No popcorn. What are you going to do?"

"Alexis asked me to call Sonny."

"Sucks to be you," Zander laughed and took off.

Jason pushed 7 on his speed dial. "Sonny you need to get to GH someone needs you."

Sonny arrived 15 minutes later. Alexis was finally allowed to go into Kristina's room. She took Nikolas and Emily with her for support so when Sonny arrived with Brenda in tow all they saw was Jason sitting in front of a hospital room head in hands. Brenda went up to her ex-husband first and knelt and put her arms around him. "Hello honey." She whispered. "I hope you don't mind that I am here but Sonny was too amped up to drive. You know he still carries a lot of guilt because he tried to cover up the fact that Courtney caused Liz's blindness."

Jason stood up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here with him. Us. This is hard this isn't about Elizabeth. She was hurt but its more than that. This is about the past and the secrets it holds. I wanted to call you but I didn't feel I had the right."

"Jason, you were there for me and listened to me when no once else would. If you don't have that right no one does."

"Yeah but what I told you the other day. Why don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate someone who tells me he loves me," Brenda replied.

"Even if he tells you he's in love with someone else?"

"Its not as if we are still married or that I haven't known all along. Speaking of where is that lucky woman I should go sit with her Sonny said she got roughed up. Besides Sonny's gonna come unglued if you don't tell him who sent for him." She stood up and turned to go.

"Bren," he whispered.

"Don't thank me Jase. I love you. Just be happy." With that she motioned to Sonny to go to Jason and headed for the chapel.

Sonny ran to Jason "you said someone needed me?"

"Stay right there. Before I tell you why you're here. Promise me that you understand that here and now is not about you and you have no right to get angry."

"Ok." Sonny mumbled confused.

"No." Jason said forcibly, "Promise me."

"I promise. You have my word."

"Ok. Stay there." Jason turned and knocked once as the occupant of the room expected.

Slowly the door opened a woman stepped out and two people who would have sworn they would never be in the same room again locked eyes.

"Hello Sonny."

"Alexis" Sonny breathed. "You sent for me? But why?"

She stepped toward him. Her arms ached to hug him but the fear of his anger when the truth was out stopped her. "I needed you and you came does the why really matter right now?"

"No." He answered as he ran up and enveloped her in his embrace. "All that matters is that you're here and I am never letting you go again." He kissed her hair and whispered against it. "Never."

"Never say never," was her only reply but she hugged him back. Finally releasing all the love she had stored up for this man for the last 17 years.

Jason went and got chairs for them so they could all sit down. Sonny was staring at Alexis as if he thought she would vanish if he spoke again. So Jason spoke for him. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'll tell you everything but I only have the strength to do it once. So I want to wait until everyone is here where are Zander, Johnny, and Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is in the chapel with Brenda. Zander and Johnny are..."

"Right behind ya, Jase." Johnny answered on cue. He handed Zander the coffee and went to Alexis and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi Angel," he whispered not caring about the disbelief on his former bosses faces. "How's the princess?"

"Hi Johnny." Alexis smiled wearily. "I was just waiting for everyone to gather then I'll discuss Kristina's condition.

"Ok." Johnny said softly. He hoped his face didn't show the sadness he felt when he looked down and noticed Alexis holding on to Sonny's hand for dear life. He turned away as his eyes welled up. "I'll go scrounge up a tray so you can eat this stuff Jason sent us for. Jase, you'll get the girls?" Jason nodded and went with Johnny. Zander went into Kristina's room to get Emily and Nikolas.

When they were alone again, Sonny whispered to Alexis. "Johnny loves you."

"Yes," she replied softly. "He has been very good to me. To Kristina and I but I am not in love with him. I love Kristina's father always have and Johnny knows that.

Sonny's face fell. "I know Kristina told me today. You'll always love Ned. She's beautiful though Lex. You did a great job with her."

Alexis was shocked. "You saw Krissy today. She told you I was in love with Ned?"

"Yes Elizabeth brought her by my café today. I hope that's ok. She had no idea that you and I were once friends." He finished the sadness evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sonny. Talking about you was too painful." She saw the look in his eyes and knew immediately he had misunderstood. "You see, I missed you so much but I was too angry to pick up the phone."

"Yes in the beginning I was angry with you. Angry that you refused to help me get Kristina from the Quartermaines but then the longer I was away I realized that I was really angry with myself. You see I knew if you knew the truth you would have helped I know you would have.

"What truth?" Sonny asked both confused and deliriously happy to hear her ramble again.

Alexis took a breath and readied herself for his angry barrage once he discovered the truth. But fate spared her again because just as she was about to tell Sonny the truth, her gang of saviors returned. Johnny with a tra

y that her favorite meal from Kelly's, Jason with one of his arms around Brenda and the other around Elizabeth, Nikolas and Emily holding hands, and last but not least, Zander who seemed to have gotten Gia and Tasha to the hospital without even a phone call.

She started to speak but Bobbie interrupted. "Eat Alexis!" she ordered. "I don't want to find you in a bed next to your daughter. I'll tell everyone what happened. As you know, Kristina was attacked in the park today. She suffered a severe concussion, a broken wrist, several broken ribs, and a chest bruise. She also received many superficial cuts that required stitching. She has been in and out of consciousness since she was brought in. Because of this and the chest bruise we want to keep her in the hospital for a few days. Its just a precaution. She will be too sore to travel for about a week but we have every hope for a full recovery. Michael" she said turning toward Sonny "make sure she eats and then she can go see Kristina but not before. The rest of you should head home. Kristina should be more up to visitors tomorrow."

Sonny saluted, "yes ma'am"

"For crying out loud," Alexis exclaimed. "I'm not a child nor am I the injured party.

Everyone laughed relieved that the little girl they loved would be okay eventually. They all began to say their goodbyes. Zander and his family left with promises to return the following day. Nikolas and Emily followed suit. Alexis hugged each one and for the first time in a long time she admitted to herself Port Charles was her home. It was where she and her daughter belonged. No matter what happened today or what happened when she finally admitted the truth. Soon only Johnny, Jason, Elizabeth, and Brenda were left. Jason was giving Sonny directions about how not irritate Alexis with the girls chiming in where they felt it was necessary. Alexis said nothing. She knew the others had it under control.

She saw Johnny pacing by Kristina's door and excused herself to talk to him. "Hey," she said softly. "You should go home and get some sleep." She hugged him, "thank you so much for finding her. Dr Ramsey says you and Zander may have scared the mugger off."

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did. I should have been with her. I should have protected her. I love her as much as I love her mother."

Tears slipped down Alexis' cheeks. "Johnny I am so sorry. I love him I've always been honest about that. Speaking of honesty, how come you never told me you quit working for him."

"I knew it wouldn't have changed anything." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"No," she said sadly it wouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just let me be a part of her life and yours."

"Always!" she whispered. She turned to leave and he stopped her.

"Lex promise me two things."

"Of course."

"Promise me that you won't let your fears stop you from going after the love you want this time."

"I promise. What else?"

"Promise me that if he's stupid enough to let you go again that you'll go on a date with me."

Alexis blushed she wasn't used to someone being so honest and forthright about his love for her. She wished and not for the first time that she loved Johnny the way he loved her but she didn't and she refused to use him. That said if things didn't work out with Sonny again she owed it to Johnny and herself to give things a shot. "You'll be my only call." She gave a parting smile and started to walk back to Sonny but noticed he was being given hell by Elizabeth, Brenda, and Jason and decided to leave him alone for a while.

She slipped into Kristina's room instead. She looked at her daughter's bruised and battered sleeping form. "Mama's sorry Angel if she had just told the truth your daddy would have protected you. I know that now. I promise this won't happen again. Even if Daddy hates me forever he will love and protect you and that makes all the pain Mama might have to endure worth it."

Outside the door Sonny was still being lectured. "I mean it Sonny." Jason said. "You finally have the second chance you always wanted. Don't fuck it up this time."

Elizabeth laughed, "yeah I may be blind but I could still kick your ass. This cane make a damn good weapon I just wish I had it with me today."

Brenda chimed in "I doubt she would need help but if she did, I'd be right there. I have to do something to get my money's worth out of these Jimmy Choo's. I really don't wanna ruin them but if I had to kick your ass it would be worth it."

Sonny was about to defend himself when Jason's cell phone chirped. "Morgan and O'Brien investigations."

A woman's voice replied, "Two little bunnies playing in the park. One lives in the light the other in the dark. The one who could not see was bitchslapped and then her face met a tree. What happened to her I do not care for the younger bunny was why my men were there. You see long ago the younger bunny's mother told a lie. The keeper of the secret told me but then he had to die you see. The younger bunny should have died today but incompetence got in the way. Younger bunny's father killed my one true love. That is why next time younger bunny will go to heaven above." After that there was a dial tone.

"Fuck!!" Jason punched the wall. Where's Alexis? Brenda do me a favor and take Elizabeth back to my place. Lock yourselves in there and don't open the for anyone."

Johnny spoke up. "Jase I don't know what's up but I'll go with the girls if you want."

"Thanks Johnny, you're a good friend."

"I know."

Jason motioned Sonny over to Kristina's room and knocked. "We need to talk to Alexis. I need to talk to her in private first but stay here because there's a problem we need to deal with."

Jason sighed, and slipped into Kristina's room. He relayed the little riddle he had gotten over the phone. It could only have been one person. Faith Roscoe.

"Ned. He sold my daughter out to that bitch." Alexis yelled.

"What do you want to do?"

"I was going to tell Sonny the truth but I wanted to wait until I told Krissy. I was gonna tell her in the morning but if she's going to come after our daughter again Sonny needs to know now."

"Ok I'll stay here while you tell him." Jason promised hugging her. "But what do you want to do about Faith?"

"You don't want to know what I want. I know I said I'd never defend you two of a violent crime, but for that bitch I'd not only defend you; I'd make damn sure I got your asses acquitted."

"If that's what you want." Jason said solemnly.

"Jason this one has to be Sonny's call."

"Stay here with Krissy while I go tell him. If you hear yelling don't interfere. I deserve it. Besides I don't want her to wake up alone. She's been in and out see if you can get her to take a little of that broth." Alexis steeled herself like she did each time before a tough case in court. She marched out to meet Sonny.

"We need to talk" she started sounding much calmer than she felt.

"Ok. Is Kristina alright?" Sonny asked worried because Alexis was in full lawyer mode.

"I think she's waking up again. Jason is going to see if he can get her to eat while we're talking. I need to say to say this quick so you need to let me. After I am done we need to hurry and make a decision then if you need to you can feel free to yell or whatever. Damn this is so not how I planned to tell you this. Ok that was Faith Roscoe who just called Jason. She tauntingly took responsibility for Kristina's mugging."

"I'm sorry Alexis." He moved into hug her but she stopped him. "Why?" he asked confused.

"Delayed revenge for her husband would be my guess."

"But why Kristina today was the first time I'd ever seen her."

"Because Sonny" she whispered tearfully. "Ned told her something I should have told you long ago. She's yours. Kristina is your daughter. She's our child Sonny."

Sonny didn't speak. Instead he moved toward her. Alexis for a moment feared he might strike her. He had a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. But instead of striking her he hugged her and cried. Finally he whispered, "I love you."

Shocked Alexis asked, "You're not mad?"

He chuckled, "yeah Alexis, I'm mad as hell and hurt beyond any pain I can express but I know now all those times you tried to tell me and I made it impossible for you so even bigger than the anger and hurt is love. I love you and I understand."

"What should we do about Faith? If you want to have her..." she made a slashing motion at her throat. "I'll look the other way.

Sonny laughed at her. "I'm not the same man I was Alexis. We'll call the commissioner." He took out his cell phone and dialed Lucky's home number. He spoke into it. "Lucky I'm sending Jason over with evidence against Faith Roscoe for the attempted murder of Kristina Davis. How am I supposed to know where she is, I'm not the cops." He laughed at something Lucky said and hung up. "There done. Can we go see our daughter now?"

"Sonny I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I want you to be in Krissy's life but I won't uproot her just to suit you. Also we aren't a package deal. You don't have to say you love me just to get to see her. Also if you want to be in her life good but I don't want it to be because you lost Michael and Morgan."

"Alexis slow down. Nobody's asking you to uproot anybody. For heaven's sake she doesn't even know I'm her father yet. You are her mother you will decide what is best for her. I'd like the chance to know her and to date you for a while. If that means driving into Manhattan on the weekends then so be it. Also just so we're clear I haven't lost my sons we keep in touch and they visit more than Carly even realizes. Close your mouth Alexis you'll catch flies. I told you I'm not the man I was. One last thing, you always did have that consolation thing backwards. Carly was my consolation prize not you. She was me consolation prize because I didn't deserve you and a sucky one at that.

Alexis was still speechless. So she did the only thing she could she kissed him. Suddenly she recognized the look in Sonny's eyes because it mirrored her own. It was peace. She knew this was by no means over there was still a lot of hurt on both sides that needed to be worked out but she knew they were both ready. "Now we can go see our daughter."

Alexis opened the door and was greeted by Kristina's bruised but smiling face. "Sweetie, there's someone her to see you. Sonny looked at Kristina from behind Alexis while Jason watched.

Kristina looked at Sonny and said words no one expected. "Hi daddy!!"

Sonny and Alexis both looked at Jason. "Don't look at me Jason said excusing himself.

"Uncle Jason didn't tell me," Kristina insisted. "My heart did. I know if my Mama's looking at you that way and my heart feels this way you have to be him."

"Yes," Sonny whispered. "Baby I'm you're daddy."

"Well, I'm not a baby anymore" she reminded him gently but don't worry I'll always be your baby."

Jason slipped out as Kristina began to tell Sonny stories from her childhood. He knew it would be a long road but he knew his loved ones would make it and be the family they were always meant to be.


End file.
